Howard
Raj and Howard Raj after his date.png|Raj and Howard. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj. Reading fan post.jpg|We have a fan. Hanging out in Howards shop.jpg|In Howard's engineering lab. 308915 10151472923154678 818586986 n.jpg|Howard finds Raj's treatment of his dog freaky. Eat2.png|Raj and Howard. Judy11.jpg|Raj trying to get rid of Howard. Aq11.png|Working at a soup kitchen. Hs1.png|I need to return the helicopter. Aq10.png|You should try dish washing meditation. Ice4.png|Raj is worried about the space probe he worked on. App10.png|Working on their Thor vs. Dr. Jones song. 0308.jpg|Archie is going against Predator. App9.png|Howard harmonizing with Raj. Probe7.jpg|Worried about the Pluto space probe he worked on. Kl36.png|The guys spot their one fan. Ice23.png|The probe is operating fine. Past14.png|Raj and Howard's band. Past13.png|At the comic book store. Vic5.jpg|Now a crow flies in. Fenc56.png|Raj and Howard dueling. Tj15.png|"Footprints on the Moon." Tj11.png|Reconciliation. Fenc3.png|Howard and Raj. Dev4.jpg|Raj and Howard. Ice9.png|Howard heading to Raj's Hindu temple. HS26.png|Howard and Raj. HS25.png|Howard and Raj. vi9.jpg|Raj complaining about his two women. vi7.jpg|You are jealous of me. Ice8.png|I never heard you talk about your faith. Doc16.png|Watch my back! Doc15.png|That's very nice of you. Urn3.png|I come from a broken home! Creep2.jpg|YOU put your hand in the cage! rv55.png|Should I answer their email? Amy12.jpg|What have we done? ju44.png|The girls already know. ju45.png|You're busted, dud. The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party toasting and embarrassing Howard. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Trying on tuxes. Para4.jpg|Who will flinch first? A spider is in there. Para1.jpg|Nerdy wrestlers. Kat7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard playing detective. Fest1.jpg|Raj and Howard "kissing". fl30.png|Raj brought his cane seat. Well keep rockin you keep rollin.jpg|Rockin' and rollin'. Trent likes their post.jpg|Reading his comments. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready to talk to the woman in Human Relations. PPP12.jpg|Follow the future Mrs. Wolowitz. S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing with Howard to a "Star Wars" video game. NP15.jpg|Raj and Howard checking out their man-boobs Lert16.jpg|Howard asks Raj to look in on his mother. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. BigBran13.jpg|Howard smelling Penny's scent on Raj. Kl77.png|Fanmania. Kl66.png|Considering a response to their fan. Kl65.png|Text about their band. Day3.png|Planning "Star Wars" Day activities. Thur3.jpg|The friends watching a bloody horror movie. Din12.jpg|Howard demonstrating his magic wand universal remote. fl24.png|Howard and Raj in line at the movies. Din9.jpg|Howard and his wand. rv35.png|The email is from their acquisition agency. Fe31.png|Talking with Claire at the comic book store. Fe28.png|Claire wants some help from Raj. Fe11.png|Agruing about "Frozen". Sf3.png|And you couldn't tell me? Fe10.png|"The Good Dinosaur" changed my life. Ext34.jpg|Raj giving Howard a taste of his dessert. Zaz19.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Disc5.jpg|Raj talking to Howard about his marriage. Pants44.png|Acting like a couple of teenagers. Zz17.png|Can you get it working? Nj2.jpg|Can you get it to work? SWI16.png|Raj has to take the TARDIS if he wins. Kl75.png|We have a fan. Pic5.jpg|And why didn't you tell me? SWI25.png|I was a boy champion badminton player. MrsZack4.png|You're all invited to my Mom's for Thanksgiving dinner. PPP5.jpg|Entering the models' lair. Fest3.jpg|Taking Penny's vermin infested chair up to 4A. Fest13.jpg|Carrying Penny's discarded chair up to 4A for Raj to use. Soki6.jpg|Howard guiding Leonard through his apartment without his glasses. Dog3.jpg|Howard and Raj. 43p.png|Working on the number they found in Sheldon's room. Nuts6.jpg|You brought your girlfriend? Boy10.jpg|THe guys playing games while waiting for a celestial event. fl14.png|At the comic book store. Cof13.jpg|Yeah, right. It was first come, first serve. Pole5.jpg|Working on a plan to kill Sheldon at the North Pole. Mil34.png|Amused by Raj. tub8.png|Raj wanted to spend time together before the baby came. 10.07 tve-2.jpg|Footprints on the Moon return. 10.07 tve-19.jpg|The new "Fun with Flags" theme. K32.png|Automatic back door. K33.png|Trying to get the back door opened. K21.png|Howard is in pain. 10.08 tbbi-9.jpg|Raj likes a lady. V3.png|The "Fun with Flags" house band. V10.png|Not even a sandwich. Bb27.png|She left and Howard got his free AP. bn19.png|You see, I was at the doctor’s office and the folder was right there, so I took a peek… bn112.png|...and her godfather. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery